The Curse of Three Pirates
by ofShadow
Summary: Will, Jack, whose the third pirate? - One OC - Pg13 for mild language, violence, and reference to rum! :) - Well written!
1. Attack On Port Royal

This story follows along the lines of the original movie, with some plot changes and one extra main character. (OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean and do not take credit for the work of its producer, director, or any of the other people involved in its production.

This is my very first fan fiction ever and am gladly accepting any words of encouragement or criticism.

**ENJOY:)**

Chapter I: Attack on Port Royal

Fog swept over the settlement of Port Royal. It swallowed the moonlight and crept about the bay. A young apprentice, William Turner, working in the smithy swung open a window - he sensed something was astir.

Two men walked along the walls of the fort, discussing petty matters and events of the day.

"Ghastly weather, don't you think?" commented the elder of the two: the Governor Swan.

"Bleak, very bleak," replied the other: a newly initiated Commodore Norrington.

A man sat with his back against a wall, his three-cornered hat pulled down over his face. He listened, amused, to the intellectually - challenged prisoners in the jail cell next to his.

The infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow, he was - or, "Captain" Jack Sparrow, as he would refer to himself.

Suddenly, Jack stirred. Sounds of canon fire shot through the night, followed by many terrified screams.

"I know those guns!" shouted Jack excitedly, peering out of the small opening. "It's the Pearl."

A dark ship loomed out of the mist, its black, tattered sails silently blowing in the wind. The Black Pearl. "…crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out…"

The Pearl had released its long boats, and now, pirate after rampaging pirate swept through the streets - a massacre.

Most of the ship had emptied, and those still on board were preoccupied with loading and firing the canons. It was a perfect time for a captive's escape.

Down below the deck, in one of the cabins, a girl was working on a rather complicated lock. "I didn't think they liked me this much," she said to herself, referring to the pirates' means of preventing her escape.

Realizing her defeat, the girl stood up and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and sighed, "If only I had my swo - whoah!"

There was a sound of breaking wood, and then the door swung open! The girl fell backward, hitting the hard floor. The wood to which the lock was attached was rotted and had finally given way, allowing the lock to break loose.

Surprised, the girl quickly got to her feet and glanced around. She soon spotted her sword, snatched it, and began making her way to the deck.

Meanwhile, the apprentice blacksmith, Will, was defending what he could from the invading pirates. Houses burned and townspeople fled. Commodore Norrington led a volley of canon fire from the fort. Amidst the chaos, Will spotted a group of the scalawags carrying off a young lady. It was Will's childhood friend, the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swan.

"Will!" she cried, nearly drowned out by all the screaming.

"Elizabeth…" he answered, worriedly. He was just about to rush to her aid when one of the pirates came up behind him and bashed him on the head, rendering him unconscious. Elizabeth was taken.


	2. The Captives

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pirates of the Caribbean. My ownership solely resides in my original character. (Her name is revealed in the next chapter!)

Yes, I know this chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to finish up the start of the story as quickly as I could so I could get on with the main parts in the next chapters. I think you will find it satisfying, though.

Comments and criticisms will graciously be accepted!

Chapter II: The Captives

A loud canon blast blew a hole in one of the prison walls back at the fort. As the smoke cleared, Jack could see that misfortune had favored him, for the canon that was fired had barely missed his cell, allowing only the neighboring prisoners' escape.

"My sympathies, friend," remarked one of them before clambering out, "you've no matter of luck at all!"

Jack gave an exasperated look as he watched the fools flee, knowing that he had an appointment with the gallows…

Most of the pirates of The Black Pearl had now begun to disband and return to their ship - they had found what they had come for.

The girl, back on The Pearl, had reached the deck and was now clinging to the side of the ship, overlooking the burning town in the distance. She had been waiting for the pirates to return and set sail again, and was just about to climb down and swim to shore, when she realized that there was one more boat returning. They had brought another captive.

Curious, the girl watched as the pirates and the captive boarded the ship. It was a girl, a young lady, no older nor younger than herself. She watched and listened intently as the captain, Barbossa, spoke with the prisoner.

"Do you have a name, missy?" the captain finally asked.

"Elizabeth…Turner," she replied, not wanting to reveal her true identity. "I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss Turner!" Captain Barbossa remarked, smirking as the other pirates echoed back the name. They obviously recognized it.

"Turner…!" The girl whispered to herself, for she, too, knew of who they spoke of. Her brown eyes grew wide, then looked away. "It can't be!" Her breath quickened as she decided that now was the time for her escape. She carefully began climbing down the side of the ship, thoughts racing through her mind. And then, as dawn was breaking, she swam to the shores of Port Royal, The Black Pearl sailing away.


End file.
